1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glucose tolerance analyzers, glucose tolerance analyzing systems, and storage media. More specifically, the present invention relates to glucose tolerance analyzers, glucose tolerance analyzing systems, and storage media that are useful for early detection, diagnosis, treatment, and the like of diabetes.
2. Description of the Related Art
For early detection of diabetes, tests are being performed that detect postprandial hyperglycemia, which is a symptom of early stage diabetes and is caused by abnormal glucose tolerance. As a test that detects postprandial hyperglycemia, for example, an oral glucose tolerance test (OGTT) is known. However, an OGTT requires an excessive glucose load, and thus has a disadvantage of posing a great burden to a patient.
Thus, in order to alleviate the burden to a patient, tests for detecting abnormal glucose tolerance are performed based on the amounts of myo-inositol in urine before and after a glucose load is given (for example, see International Publication WO 2003/083133).
However, myo-inositol in urine is a metabolic product of sugar, and is not an index that directly corresponds to a blood glucose level. Therefore, the method described in International Publication WO2003/083133 has a disadvantage that the diagnostic accuracy is not sufficient. Further, since the method requires a glucose load, the method has a problem that it poses a great burden to a patient.
The present invention has been made in view of the above situations. An object of the present invention is to provide a glucose tolerance analyzer, a glucose tolerance analyzing system, and a storage medium that allow alleviation of burden to a patient at the time of glucose tolerance analysis, and that allow simple and highly accurate glucose tolerance analysis.